Demons, Countries and Pasta
by Unholy-Existence
Summary: When a mysterious earthquake shakes the world, things start to go wrong. All of the humans are gone and strange creatures have overrun the earth. The nations will have to band together tp fight these creatures and figure out how this event occurred. But the demonic creatures have a virus inside them, and it can infect the countries. There will be character death. Very bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm starting a new story here! Rated T for violence and mild swearing! I finally decided to post it after debating...I wrote this a little while ago ^^ This is a multiple POV Hetalia Alt Universe story~**

Preface

The creature dug its claws into the soft flesh. It kneaded the flesh like a cat, tearing it into a gooey red pulp. Once the body was pleasantly mangled, it dipped its head and began to eat. It was completely unaware of a man standing just ten feet away, hiding behind a tree. The man was covered in mud; it dripped down in globs onto the forest floor. He was observing the creature, pleased with his creation. The man watched the creature use its sharp teeth to bite into the neck and tear the head clean off into its mouth. The man smiled. "Good." He said, his voice masked by the sound of bones crunching. "Very good."

**The Beginning**

China walked into the living room, brushing his hair away from his face. "Aiya…" He sighed heavily, collapsing into a chair. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and the pleasant scent of rice wafted through the entire house. China sighed again and tried to relax. He looked up and offered a weak smile to Japan, who was sitting in the chair across from him. Japan gave a small smile back.

"Long day?" Japan asked, his eyes flicking down to China's feet. China looked down. His shoes were still on. Taking them off, China nodded.

"Yeah. Politics are so confusing nowadays. Back when I was younger, it was dominate everything and you were the best. Now it's all about democracy-aru and whatnot…" China said. The only reason he was explaining this to Japan was because he would understand.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Japan said politely. "I heard you were having some economic troubles, so I brought some food to cheer you up." He pulled out a bag full of various goodies. Steamed mochi, rice balls, curry, sushi rolls, and pickled plums were all inside. In a separate container there was Sakura mochi ice cream.

"Oh! Xiexie, Japan!" China said as he took the box from him. The food didn't particularly go well with each other; sushi rolls and curry would never mix no matter which way you looked at it, but China was grateful for the gift anyway.

"I wasn't sure what kind of food you'd like, so I gave you some of my favorite foods…." Japan said, looking a little sheepish. China set down the box on the table and crouched, Japanese style, on the floor. Smiling, he pulled some chopsticks out of the box. He handed a pair to Japan, and then broke apart his own.

"T-tabemono-aru ni kansha suru-aru." He said with a bow. Then he looked at Japan, who was also sitting on the floor. "Did I get that right?" China asked eagerly. Japan flinched a little.

"Ah, more or less." Japan said, flinching a little. Japan bowed. The two then dug into their food. Admittedly, it wasn't as delicious as China's food, but it was still good. It was even better because Japan was eating with him, something he was usually so reluctant to do. They ate for about fifteen minutes before stopping, full.

"That was good. Xiexie." China said. There was still a lot of food left in the box. "I'll be right back." China said, picking up the leftovers and walking into the kitchen. China opened the fridge and stared inside. There was absolutely no room left. Crabs, noodles, white rice, and other foods were piled up inside. Dismayed, China walked back into the living room. He set the food on the table. "There isn't any room in the fridge." He informed Japan.

"Oh dear." Japan said. China stared at the leftovers. He didn't want to throw them away, but there wasn't any room left in the fridge, and if he left them out they would surely become spoiled. "Well, I can…" Japan started. He was cut off by the sound of the door crashing against the wall. China groaned as the echo of footsteps pattered in the hallway.

"Aniki!" A painfully familiar voice shrieked. A second later, Korea's face popped up in the doorway. Korea, enthusiastic as usual, dashed over to the table and sat down by China. China inched away and attempted to hide his dismay.

"Korea, how…nice to see you!" China's greeting was forced, though he tried not to make it sound as such. Korea's grin stretched across his whole face.

"Aniki!" Korea repeated. "It's awesome to see you too!" For an awful moment, China feared Korea was going to try and hug him. But then Korea saw the food on the table and was immediately distracted. "Ooh, did you make this?" He asked.

"No. That was Japan's." China said humbly.

"Your food is the best." Korea said, still staring at China. He didn't even acknowledge Japan, who was sitting with a mild look of displeasure on his face.

"Thank you-aru." China said, with an apologetic glance at Japan. Japan shrugged slightly, indicating he didn't really mind. "So Korea…would you like this food? I don't have anywhere to store it-aru and it would just – "

"Really? I can have it?! Yay!" Korea began eating before China even managed to finish his sentence. "I still think your food is the best, Aniki." Korea said with his mouth full of curry and mochi. The food was finished within a matter of seconds.

"W-was it good?" Japan asked apparently finally deciding to speak up.

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad." And for Korea that was a compliment. "Oh! Did you hear about that new car that came out? The new one? I invented that!"

"The super-ultra-hybrid-energy-saving car? I think…um… my apologies, but I was the one who invented that – " Japan said weakly. Korea ignored him once more and instead went off on a rant on how amazing 'his' car was.

"It's got a bunch of cool new features. Like, it has a point five engine, fire power, it runs on water, and you can't forget about the neat seats that go down when you say down, and it's got a built in kitten, a bunch of different air fresheners…" Korea would have continued talking until it drove them all insane, but a huge booming sound cut him off. It was a loud echo, almost like an explosion, and it hurt China's ears. The floor rumbled and shook, and pots that were on China's shelves crashed to the ground.

"Aiya!" China cried, covering his ears. "What is that awful noise?" As he spoke, the noise stopped for a moment, before resuming with intense force. China closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, waiting for the noise to end. Minutes passed, and the explosive noises finally died down. China tentatively lifted his head. "Is it over?"

"I think so." Japan spoke quietly, as though talking loud would some how insinuate the noises to start up again. Korea was shaking and staring at China with wide eyes. China blinked, smiled reassuringly at Korea, and sighed in relief.

"I see. That's good." He said, standing up. His legs felt like wobbly soba noodles. China instantly regretted his words once he looked around. The house was ruined. His shelves and furniture lay in piles on the floor, cracks covered the walls, and as he glanced up, a huge piece of ceiling crashed onto the table. They all leapt back in alarm. "W-what?" China stammered in disbelief. They looked outside, only to find that the outside was even worse. The ground was covered in holes, the sky was an odd, greenish gray color. In the distance, China watched in horror as fire spread from building to building. The screams of his people resonated in his ears.

"Oh no…" Japan said. Korea nodded with a worried look on his face.

"Was that an earthquake?" Korea asked. Japan shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." He said slowly. "It seems like something else. I mean, it could have been an earthquake, but my country has them a lot, and this seems different."

"How so?" China asked. It certainly felt like an earthquake.

"I…well, it just seems…different." Japan struggled to find the words he needed. "Look at the sky, for instance. Why is it that strange color? And look at the buildings. Yes, while they are damaged, many of them are still standing. Comparing the loud noises and the shaking…there should have been a lot more damage then this. It simply doesn't add up. And then…haven't you two felt it? That strange feeling?" Japan asked. China was quiet, listening, but at these words he realized he did notice an odd feeling. It was nausea, combined with a strange sense of extreme foreboding.

"Yes." China said. He still felt unconvinced, though. "I still think it was an earthquake-aru. I mean, what else could it be?" Neither of the other two countries replied. They stood in silence, staring at the wreckage. A loud beeping noise jolted all of them out of their thoughts. It was Japan's phone. Flipping it open, Japan read his text message. His eyes widened and he showed it to China and Korea. The message was from Germany.

JAPAN. R U OK?

"And?" China asked, though his feelings of worry increased.

"The message was hastily typed. If you knew Germany as well as I do, you'd know that he uses correct spelling and punctuation…not this texting lingo-mumble jumble." Japan said. "Something has happened."

"Well? Send him a reply!" Korea sounded anxious. Japan nodded and typed up a reply.

Yes. I am fine. What has happened?

The response came back seconds later.

Not sure, exactly. Some kind of earthquake? A big one. Seems like something else, though.

"All the way in Germany, though?" Japan asked out loud. He quickly typed back:

That's strange. The same thing happened here In China as well. Are you alright?

They all waited for a few minutes. When no reply came, China decided to speak. "Something really is wrong, then." He felt an odd sense of unease. The others nodded.

"So what should we do?" Korea asked in a low voice.

"We…I have to go see just where this has all happened. If it has happened in other countries. It could be worse in other places. I need to go look and see…" Japan trailed off. "I don't mean to leave but…"

"I understand." China said. He looked despairingly at the ruined landscape around him. "I would go with you, but I have to stay and clean up."

"I'll help you, aniki!" Korea said, looking determined. China was lost in thought. If Japan wanted to help the other countries, he would have to get there fast.

"How are you going to travel?" China asked. Korea lit up.

"I came on my motorcycle. You can use that! It's super duper fast!" He said cheerfully.

"T-thank you very much." Japan paled. China realized he was deathly afraid of motorcycles. Japan grabbed his coat and walked over toward the door. "I should be going now." They fell silent. Japan stared at the antique samurai sword lying on the floor. It was a collectable to China, though it was a real, actual Japanese sword. "Can I take this?" Japan asked impulsively.

"Of course." China knew Japan was worried, and he had every right to be. "Good luck." Japan gave a short nod, slipped the sword in his belt, and walked out the door.

**First chapter was kinda boring! Sorry! Next up is France's pov! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gather your weapons & fight!

**This is chapter 2! It's from France's pov! **

Ten minutes earlier, America, Britain, France and Canada were lounging around at France's house.

"Dude, your house is lame." America said. "It looks so fancy, I'm scared I might break something." He said.

"You break something, you die." France replied with an angry look at America. America grinned and tauntingly poked a vase hard. It wobbled and nearly tipped over. "I'm serious." France said. France was getting annoyed with America's antics. He could be such a child sometimes. Britain was busy munching on some croissants, clearly relishing the tension in the room.

"Yeah, France. Maybe you shouldn't make your house so bloody fancy." Britain grinned. France glowered at the arrogant nation. Britain was an irritating brute, always calling himself a gentleman, then going around ticking everyone off. The only one who had even the slightest sense of manners was Canada. Canada, at the moment, was sitting a ways off to the side, watching the spectacle with weary interest.

"Hey, shut up! I invited you all over to hang out, and if you want to be rude you can leave!" France said. He picked up a croissant and took an angry bite out of it.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." America said, the grin still attached to his face. France shook his head. He didn't really know why he tried to be social. Everyone was just so rude all the time. If they could just relax every once in a while, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

"Yeah, sure, Francy-pants. Whatever you say." Britain shrugged and purposely flicked crumbs onto his clean floor.

"Aaah!" France couldn't keep the girlish shriek from escaping his mouth. "You black sheep! Knock it off!" He stood up and glared at Britain. Britain, in response, crushed the croissant in his hand with a devilish grin on his face. Crumbs covered the floor and became wedged in between the floorboards. "That's it." France said, grabbing Britain's shirt. "I told you to knock it off." He attempted to punch Britain in the face, but his fist missed and instead just barely grazed Britain's cheek. Britain exhaled, and France smelled wine on his breath. So that's why he was being such a jerk. It didn't matter, in any case. _Nobody_, not even sometimes cute Britain, (But really, only when he was sick), nobody messed up France's house.

"Oh, really?" Britain said, finally responding to France's attempt at a punch. He sneered and punched France in the face. And Britain, unlike France, didn't miss. This signaled the start of a fight. Britain attacked France, punching his ear, his nose, and his mouth. France fought back, a furious look on his face.

"Hahaha!" America laughed, pointing at the two.

"Um…guys? Stop? Stop, please…" Canada's small voice was just barely in the range of France's hearing. But France didn't listen. He was too busy trying to teach Britain a lesson. France lost track of time, his main focus on Britain. Then an odd rumbling sound started. It made France hesitate, distracted, which earned him another unpleasant punch to the cheek. Then, the floor started to shake.

"What on earth?" France gasped through the throbbing feeling in his cheek. Britain fell on the ground. France stumbled a little. He managed to keep his balance for just a second, but another huge rumble caused him to fall on top of Britain. France wanted to make some creepy comment, just to scare Britain, but a piece of debris fell on top of his back, cutting off whatever comment he was about to make.

"France! Britain!" Canada yelped. Plants started to rain down onto the floor.

"H-hey!" America's voice was shaky as he tried to talk over the loud, rumbling explosions. France's back was beginning to hurt from the weight of the concrete slab. Soil was going into his mouth, and his hair was soaking wet. Whose bright idea was it to build a garden on top of the house? Oh, right. It was his. Britain coughed.

"Geroff of me!" He growled, trashing as best he could.

"Oh, believe me, I'd love to. But I can't because I have _three hundred kilograms _of concrete against my back. Stupid idiot!" France said, his voice strained. He could feel the slab grate against his back as Canada and America attempted to move it. The shaking also caused the concrete to shift a little, but it was extremely painful. "Be careful." He told the two brothers.

"Right. Sorry." America said. With some effort, he lifted the concrete off of France's back. France gasped and rolled off of Britain. His side hurt, his back hurt…ugh. What had happened? The shaking faded to tremors, then nothing. Britain groaned and sat up.

"You idiot." He said, rubbing his stomach. France sat up and ignored Britain, a grimace on his face.

"Aaah!" Once again, a girlish shriek escaped France. His house…his house. All of his valuables were shattered. The carpet was soaking wet and covered in plants. France shuddered. "Mon dieu…Mon dieu." Was all he could say.

"Ouch." America said, looking around. He stared sympathetically at France. "Sorry, dude." France shivered and didn't – couldn't – reply. The sky was visible through the gaping hole in the ceiling. It was a strange light purple color.

"What was that?" Canada asked. He held his hand out to France, meaning to help him up. France took it and stood, still in shock.

"Who knows? An earthquake, maybe?" Britain seemed to have sobered up. "But what's with the sky?" America and Canada shrugged.

"My…" France said. A low growling sound was coming from outside. The group fell silent and turned their heads toward the sound. The growling grew louder and as France watched, these strange creatures came up to France's house. They were odd things that looked slightly humanoid, but at the same time…not. For one, they walked on all fours, claws coming out of their fingers and toes. Their skin was a pasty, pale white and was covered in black bumps. Their blue veins could be seen beneath their skin and they pulsed, sickeningly moving up and down, in rhythm with their heartbeats. They had long, sharp teeth that jutted out of their mouths. But the most disturbing thing was that their eyes were sewn partially shut, and the only thing that could be seen was their glowing red irises.

"Maple." Canada squeaked. He backed up a little.

"What the heck?" America said, tensing. France could just stare at them in bewilderment. The things growled again and moved toward them.

"They don't seem very friendly…" Britain said. One snarled as though agreeing with the Englishman.

"Right." America agreed. They all backed up. "How about we run?" The others nodded and they took off through a hole in the wall. Thankfully, it seemed the creatures weren't very fast, and so they trailed behind them. France stumbled as he ran through the town, his mind trying to take in his damaged city, the weird things behind him, and his ruined house all at the same time. He couldn't handle it. It was giving him a headache.

"…Weapon shop, or something?" Britain asked. France realized he was talking to him.

"What?" France asked, his voice a bit more panicky then he would have liked.

"I said, do you have a weapon shop or something?" Britain's voice grew more frantic.

"Uh…um…" France's mind was a blank. "Y-yeah. We do." He sniffed. His hair was still wet, and the water was dripping down his face. "That way." He pointed to a side street.

"Great." Britain yelled, turning sharply down the side street. The others followed, doing their best to avoid cracks and holes in the ground. The humanoid creatures ran after them, snarling and spitting like dogs. Once they miraculously reached the weapon shop, Britain jerked the steel door open and waited for the others to go inside. Then he wrenched the door closed, locking it firmly behind him. France doubled over coughing. His back really hurt and he could barely breathe. It was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"This place has a lot of cool stuff." America sounded pleased. He picked up a rifle and grabbed several fistfuls of bullets, putting the extras into his pockets.

"No kidding." Britain said, examining a machine gun. "France, do you mind if we take these? I mean…I have this odd feeling that those creatures," He gestured to the door, which was being fiercely pounded against. "aren't the only ones out there. I think there are more of them." France was still coughing and couldn't reply, so he waved his hand.

"G-Go ahead." He sputtered once he had finished coughing up his lungs. Then he cleared his throat.

"What are those things? And how many of them are out there?" Canada asked, not once releasing his gaze from the door. What Canada really seemed to be asking was: how can you all accept demon creatures so easily? France shook his head. There was a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he also felt a strange sense of acceptance with the whole thing. It was an unpleasant combination of emotions. France assumed the others felt the same way, because, while they looked scared, they didn't look nearly as scared as they should be in a situation like this.

"I don't know." France said. Then, half-teasing, he narrowed his eyes at America. "If you ask me, all of this happened because of you Americans and your crazy '2012 is going to be the end of the world' crap." Before America had a chance to look offended, France smiled to let him know he was joking.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to focus on what's at hand first." Britain said. He picked up two holsters from the shelves. Then Britain loaded his machine gun with bullets, and put the remaining bullets into the holster. After a pause, he picked up a pistol, loaded that with bullets, and put that into the second holster. Walking over to a different aisle, Britain picked up a sheathed knife and put that in his pocket.

"Geez, Britain. You look like you're going to a war." France said, a weary smile on his face.

"For all we know, this could be the beginning of a war. We don't know how many of those things are out there. Hell, we don't even know how strong those things are. We need to be prepared for anything and everything." Britain said.

"Aren't you… overreacting just a little?" America asked. He sounded as though he wanted Britain to be overreacting, and France couldn't blame him. Britain's behavior was freaking him out too.

"No." Britain said simply. Then he looked around. "Does this store have any body armor?" France felt a chill go down his spine. He really was serious.

"N-No. I don't think so." France said. Britain sighed.

"What kind of weapons store doesn't have bloody body armor?" He snapped, mostly to himself. He grabbed a backpack from one of the shelves and stuffed matches, filled water canteens, more knifes, several more bullet casings, and a couple of first aid kits into it. Once he noticed people staring at him, Britain replied. "Be prepared for anything."

"Okay. If you say so." America said. He followed Britain's lead, grabbing a holster for his rifle, and filling a backpack with various supplies. "France, Canada, you should probably grab some weapons or something too."

"W-what?" Canada said, surprised. Then he nodded. "Okay. S-Sure. But…what kind of weapon should I use?" He stared at the rifle America was holding like it was about to explode. Britain tossed Canada a satchel filled with throwing knives.

"These should work just fine." Britain said. France was relieved. He didn't think Canada would do well with a gun, anyway. Canada put several more knives into a backpack, along with a few more first aid kits, then he slung it over his back. Now it was France's turn.

"Oh, great." France mumbled, eyeing the weapons with a look of disdain. "What kind of weapon am I going to use?" He didn't like guns, and his aim was terrible, so throwing knives or arrows were out of the question. France looked around, and his eyes landed on something he thought he might use. "It's perfect!" France said, walking over to the weapon. It was a huge staff – almost like a spear without the pointy part – and France thought it would do very nicely.

"Really?" Britain rolled his eyes upon seeing France's weapon choice.

"Shut up! You know I don't like guns." France protested. He felt like showing off, so he picked up the staff and twirled it around. "Ta-da!"

"Sure, whatever." Britain sighed. He handed France a filled backpack. "Did you know your weapons shop had a kitchen in it?" Britain asked.

"Of course." France said, a bit confused. "All of our shops and businesses have kitchens. Even the banks. This is 'France', you know."

"Right…" Britain said. "Well, you'll be carrying the food, so hang on to that and _don't let go._" His voice was a threat. France jumped a little and nodded quickly. The door banged loudly, and France feared that it was going to crumple. "Well, we can't just keep standing around." Britain walked toward the door.

"W-What are you doing?" France asked. Britain's hand was on the doorknob.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Do you honestly think I'm going to just wait for them to burst in on us?" Britain asked, rolling his eyes. He aimed his machine gun at the door and slowly turned the handle. The door banged open, nearly smacking Britain in the face. Britain stumbled backwards and began shooting at the creatures. Laughing, America followed suit.

"This is so freaking cool!" He yelled as blood from the creatures sprayed everywhere.

"Psycho." France muttered. He took a couple steps back as one of the creatures lunged at him. "D-Don't come near me!" France yelped, whacking it in the face. It howled, long neck hanging at an awkward angle and lunged at France again. France hit it in the neck, then several times more in the face. The creature's face soon became mangled from the repeated blows. For the final blow, France swung the stick down on the creature's head. It made a loud cracking sound and, disgusted, France watched as its skull split open, revealing gray matter underneath. France was breathing heavily. The fight had made his back hurt even worse. France turned to his allies and saw that they were already finished with their fights. America had at least five creatures lying dead at his feet.

"Really? It took you that long just to kill one of those?" Britain asked.

"Hey! My back hurts!" France protested. Britain sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." Was all he said. France's eyes shot daggers at the Briton's back.

"Acting all high and mighty…" France grumbled. He shook his head and followed Britain out the door. America and Canada followed. The outside remained the same; the sky was still a weird purple color, while the ground was covered in holes. France couldn't help but notice that it was also strangely quiet outside. There was nobody in sight. "Where did all the humans go?" France wondered aloud.

"I dunno." America said, looking around. His face was serious, for once.

"That's strange." Canada murmured. He took off his glasses and rubbed them with the hem of his sleeve, removing a smear of blood that was on them.

"No kidding." Britain said. The momentary silence that was held was broken by a hoarse scream. They all jumped. France spotted a woman running hysterically toward them.

"Help me!" She screamed. Her heeled shoes clacked against the pavement. Her purple coat had stains of blood on it.

"M-ma'am!" Britain stepped toward her. France was also about to go to her aid, when a terrifying screeching sound stopped them both. Out of nowhere, a creature appeared, sprinting on its legs at full speed. Before anyone could react, the demon leaped at the woman and sunk its teeth into her neck. The woman let out a gargled cry and staggered on her feet, blood pouring out of her wound.

"Oh, no… France said. Knifes whizzed past him and embedded themselves deep the creature. The creature screeched again and fell to the ground. France glanced back and saw Canada, his hand still outstretched, another knife ready in his palm. The creature twitched and didn't move.

"Hey lady!" America yelled. He started to run to her, but Britain thrust his am out.

"Wait…" His voice was shaky. They all stopped and stared at the woman. The woman convulsed several times, hands clawing at her wounds.

"Help…. Help me…. Help me…" She rasped, blood dripping out of her mouth with each breath. "Help me…" She convulsed again, choking and coughing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" America snapped, trying to get around Britain.

"Wait!" Britain insisted. "Something's wrong." The woman's skin was changing between a blotchy red color and a pale white. As they watched, sores popped up, starting at her neck then moving throughout the rest of her skin. Her body jerked as her veins appeared just below the surface, looking ready to burst through. The whites of her eyes turned a deep, dark red. A gurgling sound rose from somewhere inside her chest and her mouth opened wider and wider, becoming a huge gaping hole. Sharp teeth jutted out from her mouth. Her hair fell out in clumps and she knelt on the ground. Her cries of pain gradually turned into nothing more then animal growls. She had become one of them. A demon. And all of this happened within a matter of minutes.

"What the…" America gasped. The woman snarled at them.

"Come on." Britain said. He dashed over to a car and tugged at the door, forcing it to open. Sliding into the driver's seat, Britain gestured to the rest of them, who were staring dumbly at him. "Come on!" Britain repeated. France got into the passenger's seat and America and Canada hopped into the back. They quickly put all of their backpacks and supplies in the middle backseat.

"But what about her?" France asked. The woman was snarling and moving over to the car. In a single bound, she leapt the seven-foot distance between herself and the car and smashed her head against the backseat window. Canada yelped. Britain put his foot on the gas, tires squealing as he drove away.

"What about her?" He asked. The woman was hissing at them and chasing the car. It was a futile attempt – they were already speeding away. France felt sad as he watched the pathetic thing follow them.

"Do you think that's where all the humans went? Those things bit them and transformed them?" America asked. Britain stared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Probably." He said flatly. France cringed. His back was killing him, and the hard leather seats did nothing to help.

"But how did this even happen?" France asked. "What are those things?"

"How should I know?" Britain snapped. They were driving out of the city now, on a highway that was surrounded by hills and small mountains. At Britain's less then polite response, France glanced at him. Britain's brow was furrowed and he was unconsciously biting his bottom lip. His hands gripped tight on the steering wheel. France suddenly realized that despite his tough-guy attitude, Britain was as scared as the rest of them. _What are we going to do?_ France wondered, closing his eyes briefly. _Mon dieu..._

__**Sorry if chapter 2 is kind of boring too! Dx The real action starts soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! Sorry, there's a bit of OC (Atlantis, and my cousin's oc, Persia) in here...I didn't originally intend to post this online ^^; Anyway, please give feedback and review!**

"Whoooo!" Atlantis shrieked in delight as the blasts from her bazooka made several of the creatures explode. Persia swung her sword and chopped a head off.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" She asked. Atlantis grinned.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting my entire life for this to happen. Well, not this exactly, but something like it." She jumped up and down a little. Her heart was pounding, but in a good way. The mix of adrenaline and fear was making her somewhat hyper. Atlantis fired another blast at a row of creatures. Their entrails scattered across the ground. "Bam!" She yelled. "Goodbye, creepy guys!"

"Jeez." Persia sighed, one eyebrow raised. Egypt shot an arrow at a demon, hitting it square in the eye.

"Ooh, good one!" Atlantis cheered. The look Egypt gave her made it clear that her older brother did not understand her fascination with violence.

"They are living creatures." Egypt said in his quiet voice. "We should treat them with respect." He bowed at the creature he had just killed.

"Yeah, living creatures who just tried to eat us." Atlantis scoffed. "And they destroyed your museum." This clearly hit a nerve, for Egypt frowned a little and shot another demon. They had been at the museum, looking at the remains of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun and Ramses the Third – which in their world tour somehow ended up in Berlin – when those weirdo demons started swarming in and killing everybody. And an earthquake caused a piece of plaster to fall right onto Tutankhamun's skull. Which did not make any of the three history lovers very happy. They quickly fled the museum – passing by Germany and Italy along the way – and ended up somewhere in the middle of town.

"Poor Tut." Persia said softly. Egypt nodded.

"I want to go back to the museum." He mumbled, a pained look in his eyes.

"We can't! There are probably more of those things over there, and besides," Atlantis held up a phone. "We have to give this back to Germany. It looks like the same thing is happening over in China too."

"You read his text messages?" Persia asked. "Seriously?"

"Yup!" Atlantis chirped. "And I am not gonna tell you what some of them say. He was texting this girl and…" She laughed. "Germany's a pervert. I'm so gonna tease him."

"Great." Persia said. She sliced open the torso of one of the demons, grimacing as its blood splattered on her arms. "But first we have to find them."

"Well, yeah. But that shouldn't be too hard." Atlantis said. A final blast from her bazooka blew the rest of the creatures up. Atlantis looked around. The streets were unfamiliar, the signs all written in German gibberish. Atlantis wasn't about to let something as simple as language barriers deter her, though. She walked over to one of the sign and stared at it. The letters blurred together, so she blinked and squinted at the sign. Shaking her head, Atlantis moved over to the other signs, staring and squinting at them. "They went this way." She said, pointing down a street.

"How can you tell?" Persia asked. There was the slightest hint of doubt in her voice.

"I just can." Atlantis shrugged and began walking down the street. Reluctantly, Egypt and Persia followed. They walked down the road, stepping over bits of rubble and hopping over holes. They came across another intersection, with more then one road to choose from.

"Now which way?" Persia asked. Atlantis hesitated. Persia smiled. "Come on, use your built in navigation system to show us the way." She and Egypt laughed quietly. Atlantis frowned, offended. Before she could retaliate, a familiar scream echoed down from one of the streets.

"That way." Atlantis grinned triumphantly. Sure enough, they came upon Italy and Germany, who were fighting their own demons.

"Geeermanyyyyyyyy!" Italy screamed, running around in circles and waving a white cloth. Though what that was supposed to do, Atlantis couldn't tell.

"Shut up!" Germany growled, firing bullets into the creature's skulls. "Get away from here if you aren't going to fight!"

"Hey, don't yell at my brother like that! Potato lover!" Romano spat on the ground. Atlantis blinked. She hadn't known that he was here too.

"Well, he isn't doing anything! And come to think of it, neither are you!" Germany said.

"Need some help?" Persia asked. Germany finally noticed the three of them.

"Oi, what are you doing here? And no, we don't. We're doing just fine." Romano said, shooting a demon with his pistol.

"Yes, thank you." Germany murmured, though he looked reluctant to ask for help. Atlantis fired a round at the demons. They exploded with a loud boom. Italy jumped and started whimpering.

"Hey, ugly! Look at what you did to Italy!" Romano glowered at Atlantis.

"Whatever! I was trying to help!" Atlantis scoffed. Persia glared at Romano, daring him to argue. Egypt, too, set a stony glare at Romano.

"Let us help, please." Egypt said, though with all the stressful things that had just happened, his voice sounded threatening. Romano jumped and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't slow us down." Romano said. With the six of them – though it was really more like five – they managed to defeat the creatures with only a little bit of trouble.

"So," Germany said, wiping his brow. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to see the museum." Persia said. At the mention of the museum, Egypt looked glum again.

"I see. I'm sorry about that." Germany said this mainly to Egypt, noticing his expression.

"It's okay. Oh! And here!" Atlantis said. She held Germany's phone out to him and smirked. "So who's Anna?" Germany snatched the phone out of her hand.

"You – " Germany sputtered. "You read my text messages?" He stared at his phone in horror.

"Yeah. I never knew you were that type of person." Atlantis laughed in disbelief. "Seriously, that's terrible."

"Anna is just a friend!" Germany said, his face turning a bit red. The group had begun to walk again, though mainly as something to do instead of having an actual destination.

"Really? Ick. If that's how you talk to your friends…" Atlantis said. "Anyway, Japan texted you back." Germany flipped open his phone and noticed the response.

"The same thing is happening in China?" Germany asked, bewildered. The others nodded. "Mein gott, what is going on?" His fingers fumbled as he clicked back a reply.

Yes. I am okay. Sorry. I lost my phone. Where are you now? Are you all right?

Japan did not reply for several moments. Yes. He said eventually. I am driving somewhere. Not sure about the exact location, but I think It's somewhere near Greece...? I cannot respond right away, but I think we should all meet up. We should get ahold of the others and all find a place to meet up. The G-8 meeting place, perhaps? The new one in Belarus. Please let everyone else know as well If that Is okay with you.

Yes. That Is fine by me. I shall try and get ahold of everyone else. Germany responded. Japan, true to his word, did not respond. "Right. Atlantis, Persia, can you try calling some people? It would be really helpful."

"No problem." Persia said, flipping open her phone. Atlantis did the same. She clicked 'Britain' out of her contacts and pushed send. The dial tone was painfully loud.

"Hello, you've reached – "

"Britain!" Atlantis said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"…I'm sorry I can't get ahold of you at the moment, but leave your number and I'll try to call back later. Oh, and if this is France, then go bugger off." The phone said. Atlantis cringed.

"Dang it…" She muttered. She quickly left him a voicemail. Atlantis looked at Persia, who was talking on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Turkey." Persia mouthed, before resuming talking. She hung up a moment later. "They're freaking out – he has Greece with him and they ran into those creatures." She rolled her eyes a bit. "At least Japan is close, maybe he can come across them." She sighed.

"I wish our brothers would learn how to get along." Atlantis said.

"I know. All Turkey really said was – 'I'm not gonna work with this guy. This is so ridiculous' in that weird accent of his." Persia said.

"I managed to contact Prussia and let him know that we are going to meet up in the new G-8 place." Germany said.

"Right." Atlantis said. She clicked Canada from her contact list and pushed the send button. She got voice mail with him too. "What – argh!" She glared at her phone. She thought about calling Lithuania, but then decided against it. He was probably with Russia, anyway. Sighing, she shook her head. "Does anyone have Russia's phone number? We should probably call him too." The others shook their heads.

"No, and I'm guessing none of you have Sealand's number either." Germany said. They shook their heads again. "Right…well, for now all we can do is move to the meeting place. We can call the others along the way."

"Yeah, okay." Atlantis said. She couldn't help but feel worried about Greece, Canada and Britain, but she tried not to let it bother her. Germany led them all to his car – which looked more like a tank then a car – and they all got inside. Atlantis's bazooka was digging painfully into her side and she sat wedged in between Italy, Persia and Egypt. Romano sat in the front with Germany.

"Sorry it's a bit crowded." Germany apologized. Italy let out a squeak once he saw how close the blade of Persia's sword was to his face.

"It's okay." Persia mumbled with Egypt nodding his assent. "Just please hurry." With that, Germany drove off, leaving the damaged city of Berlin behind.


End file.
